


Love me, pretty please?

by gettingnotlaid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a little shit in this, Light Angst, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Shiro (Voltron), and Shiro likes Lance, he likes teasing Shiro, idk - Freeform, kind of, kind of an, like a lot of it, well pretty public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingnotlaid/pseuds/gettingnotlaid
Summary: Professor Shiro has never been in love, and he didn’t plan on being now, but then, Lance appeared in his life and his plans might change just slightly.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Love me, pretty please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this whole post is based on her twitter post/idea I don't know man https://twitter.com/keirafterdark?s=20

Shiro had never been in love. Sure, he’d felt deeply for other men, almost thought he was in love but ultimately they couldn’t keep him and he couldn’t keep them. But he wasn’t too focused on his love life anyway, preferring to keep his focus on his teaching career instead.

That was until he met a leggy brunet named Lance McClain. Lance was annoying at first. Never quiet and very disruptive. Shiro had a hard time handling him. Lance somehow always knew how to push Shiro’s buttons. 

It had been almost 2 months when he first started teaching the class, and it seemed to bring more stress every day. That day he had to relieve some… err, tension and stress, so he went to the bathroom and pulled his pants down. 

He started moving his hand in a slow and calculated move, up and down repeatedly. He swiped his thumb around the head and his breath quickened. He had been doing it for a while, and as he got closer to the edge with every move but he stopped when he heard a voice from the next stall asking, “Need some help?”

Shiro hesitated for a moment until he decided that it would be nice. It had been him and his hand for a while now, so he didn’t mind the help. He kneeled down enough so he could stick his dick under the stall divider. 

It was just a hand but it felt amazing. It worked in almost practiced swipes and it seemed like they knew all his sweet spots immediately. They swiped their thumb over the head and dragged the tip of their finger up and down a sensitive vein under his dick. He didn’t even notice how close he was until he blew embarrassingly fast, feeling content and blissful.

Until he heard the words, “ _See you in class Professor Shirogane_.” 

He didn’t connect the dots until his next class. He knew it was Lance, from the way he watched him and stroked his pen almost in the same way he stroked him. Sometimes he would smirk and stroke his pen faster. Shiro knew it was him even just from the way he looked back at him every time they locked eyes in class.

When the lecture was over Shiro asked Lance to stay for a bit, and Lance smiled smugly. “So, what can I help you with _Professor Shirogane_ ?” Lance asked mockingly and Shiro took a deep breath while leaning back on his chair. “About what uh, happened. You can’t tell anyone about that, okay?” Shiro looked at Lance, but all he could see and _feel_ were his hands that were stroking him so well just an hour ago. 

Lance smiled at him, and Shiro could feel his cheeks heat up. “Of course, Professor Shirogane. Your secret is safe with me.” After that, he calmly left the classroom with a grin on his face, while Shiro was left a nervous wreck on the chair. 

* * *

A few days passed, and everything seemed like they were back to normal. Only he couldn’t get back to normal. Every time he saw those long-fingered hands, memories of that handjob flooded his mind. It felt good. Better than it should have.

So one day he asked Lance to see him after class again. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but thanking him for keeping that secret would do okay. Something to hear his voice again. 

But his plans changed. When everyone were out of the classroom leaving only him and Lance, Lance attacked him. Well if attacking is Lance getting on his knees between Shiro’s spread legs and tugging his cock out of his pants then yes- Lance attacked him.

Lance started slow again, stroking him into a full hardness before taking him into his mouth. It surprised Shiro by how fast Lance took him to the base, only gagging slightly and a single teardrop falling down his cheek. “ _Ah_ !” Shiro cursed and gripped Lance’s hair with his human hand while his mechanic arm went to his mouth to hide his breathy, embarrassing and dare he say _whiny_ moans. 

Lance used the perfect amount of pressure, and sometimes he would suck on just the head and then give it little teasing kitten licks. He would lick long stripes from his balls to the head as he stroked him at the same time. “I- I’m close Lance, oh my god,” Shiro warned and Lance gave Shiro an attempt at smirking, although Shiro thought it might have been a little hard with a dick in your mouth.

Shiro moaned loudly and thrusted into Lance’s mouth more as his orgasm ripped through him. He was breathing quickly, as he let his cock soften in Lance’s mouth. Lance pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting him and Shiro’s cock’s head until Lance closed his mouth and _swallowed_. 

Now that he looked at Lance more clearly, he noticed that Lance’s red eyes were shining with unshed tears and he had saliva falling down the side of his mouth. Lance smirked and wiped the saliva off with his sleeve before he stood up with a wink and left without saying anything else leaving Shiro feeling like jelly.

* * *

After that their relationship was… _tumultuous_ . If it even could be called that. Everyday lance would just tease, and tease Shiro with different techniques. Lance just teased and pleased while Shiro just wanted and _wanted_. Shiro wanted him more than anyone he had known and it was kind of frightening at first.

The first time they really fucked Shiro was over the moon. It was almost a month after they first started “fooling around”. 

It happened in Shiro’s office, Lance’s legs were spread wide open and it surprised Shiro how flexible Lance actually is. Lance was fully naked and his wrists were tied together over his head with Shiro’s black tie. Shiro was only wearing his black chino pants, pulled down enough with his boxers so he could get his cock out to fuck Lance.

It felt heavenly, even better than what Shiro had been dreaming before. Lance was making those ‘ _ah ah ah_ ’ noises repeatedly with his head thrown back crying out with every thrust made to his prostate. Shiro was pleased to learn how Lance had actually a very, _very_ sensitive prostate.

It was so smooth and warm inside Lance, and he wanted to stay there forever. Shiro even left a few marks on his thighs and his neck, from which Lance complained later about ‘ _not being able to wear shorts for a while_ ’ and how he had to ‘ _figure out a way to cover these_ ’. Shiro had just laughed and given an apology which he did not mean since he was actually proud of the marks on Lance, marking him as _his_. 

* * *

After that, just sitting at his desk Shiro would get horny from the memories of it. And for the first time in his life, he knew what jealousy felt like when he saw Lance with other people. Lance knew that it drove Shiro wild, and he knew just how to push Shiro’s buttons and started doing so frequently. 

So when Lance saw Shiro staring at him while he was talking to a friend of his, he suddenly put his arm around his shoulders and smiles so the other guy blushed. Shiro gripped the book on his hand so hard that a few pages ripped off of it. When Lance saw this he started laughing. 

(After that Shro fucked Lance _hard_ in janitor’s closet while repeating the phrase “ _you’re mine_ ”.)

* * *

But when Shiro finally asked Lance to officially be his boyfriend, it was a big _mess_ . He found out that Lance was taking a course that Shiro too offers, from _another_ professor. And when he finally confronted Lance about it, he was so nonchalant and just answered with a simple, “Oh, so?” with a mischievous smile on his face. 

Shiro pinned him face-first against his desk. He kicked his legs open and ground his dick against his student’s perfectly plump ass while one of his hands was pinning Lance’s hands in front of him. “Tell me, why are you in his class and not mine!” He demanded but Lance only let out a breathy moan in response. “Tell me Lance, tell me right now or I’m going to leave you like this.” He demanded (even though it was a lie; Shiro would never leave Lance like this, so _wanting_ and _needy_ and all for _him_ ) against the younger one’s ear and Lance ground his ass against Shiro’s huge bulge in the front of his pants.

“T- There was no room in your cla - _ah_ \- ss” Lance finally answered him and Shiro couldn’t accept that, no way. Shiro shoved Lance’s pants and boxers down to his ankles while saying that “I’ll pull some strings so you can get into _my_ course. There’s always room for you, Lance.” Shiro growled and after lubing his fingers he started fingering and preparing his student for his cock. 

He fingered him roughly until he was ready for his dick. When he pushed into the tight heat of Lance he groaned loud and didn’t give Lance any time to adjust, but started thrusting at a fast pace. Lance arched his back hard and gasped for breath. Shiro gripped Lance’s hips tightly, almost angrily even when he felt that Lance was slipping away from him.

Finally, Shiro figured it out. Lance was what he was missing before: _passion_. 

“Lance, tell me,” Shiro demanded, he needed to know for sure how Lance felt about him. But Lance just smirked and shrugged one shoulder as good as he could from the position he was in. Shiro pulled out and turned Lance on his back before thrusting his dick back in again. Lance gripped his shoulders and Shiro could feel the sting of his manicured nails breaking the skin.

They fucked around the office for a bit, and it was a mess after it. Shiro’s papers and important files were on the floor, and the more unfortunate ones even had some lube and cum on them. Shiro’s beautifully framed diplomas had dropped off the wall and they knocked over Shiro’s one and only plant in his office so the dirt was all over the floor.

By the end of it all, Lance was on his back over the desk and Shiro was looming over him shaking from the orgasm he just had. “Please Lance, y- you can’t leave me. Don’t… just please.” Shiro begged from Lance’s neck where he was laying soft kisses and he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. For Lance to be his boyfriend? For Lance to never leave him? Or for Lance to stay with him and love him?

Lance smiled and brought his hand to run through Shiro’s hair. “I’m all yours, Takashi.” Then he leaned in and they kissed softly. Shiro had never felt happier. He felt so at peace with the Cuban male and now for the first time,

he knew what love felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, and so is criticism since English isn't my first language so I would be grateful if you could point out any grammar mistakes I made!


End file.
